Hikari Precure!
by JavierECM
Summary: The Shadowgale Clan is trying to use peoples' suffering to engulf the world in darkness! It is Javier's (Cure Fire) ad Pamela's (Cure Ice) job to make the darkness disappear with the help of Flames and Frostney, two fairies from the destroyed Light Kingdom. Will light be able to vanish darkness?


HIKARI PRECURE!

EPISODE 1:

"Friends forever, Precure Now and Ever!"

The landscape of a fallen kingdom... Ashes come from the fire of the whole land... That was the last sight of the little fairies, escaping from their persecutors…

"NO! Leave us! We must get to the Precures before the Starlight Kingdom succumbs to the eternal darkness!" - said Flames.

"We... cannot... give up hope now..." – said Frostney.

The shadows following them came closer and closer, until one of the fairies was caught. A great light then came and engulfed the shadows, destroying them. The light called to the fairies:

"Follow my lead, and thou shall get to the Precures…"

The fairies were shocked but they still followed the light until they got the glimpse of the city of Hikaril.

Opening

"Oh, come on Pamela! Are you already tired? We have only walked 2 kilometers!" – said Javier.

*Pant* *Pant* "It's not my fault you are THIS athletic! You know I'm more of an intellectual person than a training person! You are my best friend after all!" – reclaimed Pamela, tired of walking.

"Ha ha ha ha! You sure are not in shape then!"

"At least I get good grades in school…"

"Wow... that hurt... But I'll try to get them better! With our dual training regimen, we will be both in shape and smart!"

"Ha ha... Oh well, let's go to the park now, it's time for your MATH lessons, he he…"

"Ehhhhh... can't we leave that for later? I mean, we still got time left..."

"No Javier! We both promised to give 100% on this! Don't bail me now!"

"Geez... Fine... You are right! Let's go then!"

"Ha ha that's my Javier!"

The two friends ran over to the park, where their adventure was about to begin...

After spending 3 hours of studying on their lessons, Javier got anxious and said:

"Man! I can't get more of this! Come on! The park is radiant today! Let's go have some fun!"

"No...! Oh well if it's only for a little bit...?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two friends spend a whole day having fun at the park, playing tag, collecting flowers, well Pamela at least, running all over... until they were both tired and rested below a great tree.

"Pamela, I always enjoy my time with you. We always have fun and we learn things from each other. I think we are truly the best friends forever." – said Javier.

"Obviously! I knew what you just said for 10 years!" – answered Pamela.

"Let's engrave the symbol of our friendship in this tree!"

They engraved the symbol of a flame and the initials of their names on it.

Meanwhile, at the top of the same tree, there was an ominous little lady standing… Watching the happiness of the people of the park, she said:

"My, my, my… Isn't this another world full of happiness? Well, I don't really care. Mistress Despair shall make every trace of happiness in the universe disappear… Hahahahaha! But now, I must find those petty little fairies who escaped from our castle yesterday… Prepare my little ones… Hahahahahaha!"

"Frostney, hurry! I feel one of the Precure's energy now…" – said Flames.

"I know, I feel just the same thing…" – said Frostney.

They both gazed at the park, admiring the beauty of the peoples' happiness.

"This HAS to be a great source of light eleth!" – exclaimed James.

Flames, the black dog-like fairy with red streaks on his hair and with a red collar with a flame-shaped pendant on it marveled at the happiness of everyone…

Frostney, the white bunny-like fairy with cyan streaks on her ears and fur and with a cyan collar with a snowflake-shaped pendant started to notice something.

"Flames… I feel something wrong…" –murmured Frostney.

"What is it?" –responded Flames, with a carefree expression.

"D-dark eleth…"

"No way! Here, on the only place we could find pure eleth?!"

"We must hurry and find the Precure, now!"

While they were talking, Javier and Pamela eavesdropped, shocked of the fact of seeing a dog and a bunny talking.

"What in the world…? A dog… is talking…? WHAT!" –exclaimed Javier, the 14-years old boy of dark hair, red eyes, and tanned skin. He has a great justice sense, a brave attitude, and a woe of eternal determination.

"We must be daydreaming… This is ridiculous… A bunny this cute… being able to speak!? Preposterous!" –exclaimed Pamela, the 14-years old girl of cedar hair, cyan eyes, and white skin. She is very intelligent and wise, likes to knock some sense to unmature people, and has a great fasion sense.

"Ehhhhhhhhh… This is not what you think…" –said Flames, trying to hide the fact he is really talking.

"SHHHHHH! They are going to find out we are fairies, so shut up!" –said Frostney, almost killing Flames with just a look.

"Pamela, do you think this is actually happening…?" –asked Javier, scared of what was happening.

"I em… can't explain this… It's way too… illogical…" –answered Pamela, not being able to explain.

"Ehh… look, we are um… fairies from the Light Kingdom… We came here to find the Precures, the legendary warriors who shall bring light to the entire universe! Our kingdom was consumed by dark eleth, the energy born from corrupted eleth. Things that get corruted by dark eleth turn into scary monsters controlled by despair, sadness, fury… The Shadowgale Clan used dark eleth to destroy our homeland… Only 5 of us survived, but the whereabouts of our friends are unkown… Our only option is to summon the great warriors, the Precures, to help us save the world from the Shadowgale Clan!" –explained Flames.

"Flames! What are you thinking!? Telling our mission to strangers… What's wrong with you!?" –reclaimed Frostney.

"I dunno… They feel like reliable people… I guess…" –answered Flames.

"Whoah! That's kind of a pretty crazy story! But it seems it is real though…" –said Javier.

"We'd be glad to help you in this "Precure" business. I mean, it's the least we can do." –said Pamela smiling.

"Of course! You can count on us!" –said Javier.

"Thank you, but I don't think you can do much to help us…" –said Frostney.

"Thank you! We really appreciate it, anyway!" –said Flames.

A very strong feeling of unknown origin came. The fairies felt deeply connected with the pair.

"Found you! My little petty fairies, hm hm!" –said the mysterious lady.

"Frostney, they found us!" –said Flames, extremely scared.

"It's Shandra, one of the Shadowgale Clan's generals!" –exclaimed Frostney.

"Yay! It's time to turn this icking happy park into a beautiful place of despair… Haha!" –said Shandra, while she looked at a lost child looking for his mother.

"Let the light in your heart be engulfed by the shadows of despair, hm hm! I call you out now!" –shouted Shandra.

Suddenly, a gleaming light from the kid's heart turned into a shadow. Coming out of it, the shadow became a crystal engulfed in darkness. The kid felled in unconsciousness.

"Hahahaha! I summon you now! Shadoo!" –said Shandra, holding the crystal upward.

The crystal's darkness suddenly engulfed the tree where Javier and Pamela engraved the symbol of their friendship. The tree turned into a beast with sharp claws made of wood and spikes on its back. It growled: "SHAAAADOOOOO!"

"His Hikari crystal was taken and engulfed with dark eleth! That monster is the kid's sadness!" –said Flames.

The Shadoo started to unleash rampage o the whole park. The people tried to escape while screaming, but the Shadoo cornered them.

"More, give me more dark eleth! When the whole world is engulfed in darkness, Mistress Despair will be able to enter this realm!" –said Shandra.

"Oh no! Pamela, we must do something to save everyone !" –said Javier.

"Yes but what can we do?" –said Pamela concerned.

"I don't know, but we must do something!"

"Perhaps if we… Yes! Javier! Distract that thing while I light up a torch to turn it on fire! After all, it's made out of wood!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"What are you planning to do!? The Shadoo is going to beat you up!" –warned James.

"Don't do it, we must find the Precures! They can handles this!" said Frostney.

"Don't worry, we got this." –said Javier, making a thumbs up signature to the fairies.

Javier ran in front of the Shadoo and exclaimed: "HEY! STUPID TREE MONSTER! Catch me if you can!" He then stuck his tongue out, teasing the monster.

"Huh? What a fool… Shadoo! Get him! He could give some great dark eleth while he begs for mercy… Hm hm!" -commanded Shandra.

The Shadoo started to persecute Javier, but Javier is faster and he successfully distracted the beast. Meanwhile, Pamela got some sticks and started to light up a fire. It lit up, and Pamela grabbed a stick and putted it on flames. She then sneaks behind the monster and lights up one of its branches, alarming and panicking the monster.

"Yeah! We did it Pamela!" –said Javier.

"Sure! Our power of our friendship can do everything!" –responded Pamela.

"Argh! How _dare _ you… you… foolish brats!" –said Shandra angered.

"We may be mere humans, but we will do everything we can to protect everyone's hearts!" –said Javier.

"We don't know who you are, but you are going to pay for using someone's suffering for your selfish intentions!" –added Pamela.

Suddenly, both's chests started to shine. Of the light, both's Hikari Crystals came out.

"Can they be… no way!" –said Flames.

"They _are_! The Precure!" –said Frostney!

Then, both crystals turned into special artifacts.

"What is this...?" –asked Javier.

"It looks like some kind of ATM card slot…" –said Pamela.

"They are the Precure Torches!" –explained Flames.

"Those are the artifacts that shall transform you into Precures!" –added Frostney.

They were rectangular-shaped pads with four round crystals surrounding a gemstone of the center of each pad. In the bottom of each, there was a slot where cards could be inserted.

"You'll need our power to transform! Let's do this Javier, Pamela!" –said Flames.

Javier and Pamela looked at each other and nodded.

"Pamela, let's do this." –said Javier.

"Let's protect this worlds beautiful hearts, Javier." –said Pamela.

They both shouted: "We call you, Flames! Frostney!"

Then the fairies exclaimed: "We summon you, Precure Morph Cards!"

Out of each fairies' pendant, two cards popped out. Javier grabbed the one that came out of Flames and Pamela grabbed the one that came out of Frostney. They both then shouted: "Grant us the light, Precure Morph!" They both inserted their cards in their Precure Torches. Great streaks of light coming out of the Precure Torches engulfed each of the pair. Flames came out of Javier body, burning the streaks to make a red tank shirt and white pants with red flame-shaped streaks. He opened his eyes and his hair was engulfed in flames. His hair color turned red with orange ends. He then grabbed two flames and putted them on his chest. A white vest with red flame motifs on the bottom formed. At the same time, the streaks of light engulfing Pamela froze and broke, forming a white shirt and a teal short. She then opened her eyes and her hair froze and melted to change into a vivid light blue color. Two snowflakes stuck in her ears forming her snowflake pendants. Then a blizzard froze her chest and legs to form a white vest with cyan streaks and a short dress with crystal snowflake decorations and a teal ribbon. They both grabbed their hands. Suddenly, Javier's hands were adorned with black gloves with finger holes on them and a gold bracelet formed in his arm. Simultaneously, Pamelas's hands were adorned with cyan-lined white arm protectors. Then the streaks surrounded both's feet and Javier had black boots with red flames and Pamela white heels with snowflake decorations. Javier then grabbed two flames coming out of his body and transformed them in a pair of blades. Pamela blew a gust of icy wind that turned into a spear.

"The flame of power, burning evil and misery! Cure Fire!" –said Javier.

"The freezing gale, vanishing darkness and despair! Cure Ice!" –said Pamela.

"The lights that shall make the hearts shine for eternity! We are the… Hikari Precure!" –both exclaimed.

"Omens of darkness… we shall make you repent your dark actions!" –said Javier, while pointing to the Shadoo.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
